vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Item War
This Talk page was moved to the Forums for archive purposes. Update It was dated so I brought it out of the stone age. I just need someone to clean it up. Long story short, I'm not feeling well today, so aside from looking for more songs for one of the Vocaloids, I'm not going to be doing much today. One-Winged Hawk 07:31, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :Page needs an update in looks -- Bunai82 (talk) 13:59, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :Other adding a few pictures, its something that isn't so important right now. I'm actually waiting for a moment when we've not another vocaloid on the way to update it myself. So long as one is out there coming, its not going to have to settle between vocaloids. Although we might not see cool downs anymore by the looks of it. One-Winged Hawk 16:45, September 22, 2010 (UTC) ::yeah, understandable. It is not an urgent update, more of a minor face lift. Should I edit the infobox template to link to Item War? -- Bunai82 (talk) 00:05, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :::It couldn't hurt. 05:46, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Update nov 2010 Hmm, this page is just... sort of informative but still feels unorganized. It would be good to note if there are any Jnp wikis that have typed about this, before really saying "hair color" alone is the reason. -- Bunai82 (talk) 22:05, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Miki items I don't know, could miki's items have been considered stars and sheep too? Evolotia 21:29, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Piko's item Well I've seen somewhere Piko's item is spearint, however this may not be final yet... Also USB is widely believed to represent him best. (when I find that damn picture I am looking for for 2 days, I will post it. However yes, it's still fanmade picture thus not making it official, I know.) Also page is missing VY2, whose item is Wakizashi (/katana... its page says wakizashi, though it's widely called to be katana. Don't know the difference personally). Kingis 19:08, August 28, 2011 (UTC) :I don't check these things out until their a year old myself, gives 'em time to give and forget what stuff isn't sticking. Otherwise everyone jumps to persumptions and keeps alive things long dead. One-Winged Hawk 08:56, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Okay... I locked the page, I truly don't believe this is something that can be decided just like that and we've had so many folks keep coming up with questions and presumptions I'm sort of tired of seeing the page constantly edited. The way Items develope is a time thing, without time they won't happen. I honestly don't expect any Vocaloid to be able t update their items until its close to their first annversary these days because item wars are not as prompt as they used to be. So from now on, can we just discuss the item here on the discussion page before it goes on? There is only oddites like Martini from Sonika that are discussed and confirmed, everything else can't be decided before theP's get their chance to play with a voicebank and produce something. One-Winged Hawk 08:14, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Most people fail to truly even know if the item is indeed agreed upon. Meh, the only Vocaloids I know that have a definite Item are Miku, Luka, Kaito, Meiko and kagamine. And most people don't use the talk page it seems and just go into an edit war. Why not put a major advice saying to read the talk page before editing or talk to the person who usually edits the page? It seems easier that way. K4KING 08:43, August 31, 2011 (UTC) :I've pretty much done that today. This evening I saw people trying to force SeeU's item and I got a little ticked off about it because these are guys who don't have ANY influence at all. It takes a LOT of work for an item to get accepted. I don't think fans realises that! One-Winged Hawk 22:16, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Notice - item removal I'm removing items that didn't stick with Vocaloids... Honestly... How many times do you see fanart with Sweet Ann holding a drum stick? If it isn't regulaurly seen then its not a meme as such and hasn't been adoptive. I'm doing the Engloids first and J-loids tomorrow after I've had some time to look at them. One-Winged Hawk 11:58, February 5, 2012 (UTC)